Prisoner
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Written by me and Prowlsgirl. Ratchet is captured by the Decepticons but is saved by Thundercracker. But is Thundercracker the one who truly needs saving? Warning, contains slash and mentions of rape, don't read if affected by these issues.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This is a story written using role play with me as Ratchet and Prowlsgirl as Thundercracker._

_This deals with the subject of rape, just so you know and we've tried to handle it in a sensitive manner but if you are affected by the subject, don't read._

_Enjoy and please review._

Ratchet growled softly as he sat on the hard berth. He'd been there for several cycles, ever since he'd been captured. It was beyond frustrating.

Thundercracker rubbed his wing and tried not to cry. Starscream had taken out his anger and frustration from another beating from Megatron on him again.

Ratchet growled again, he still could not believe he'd been taken by Starscream by all Mech's, after he'd just single-handedly driven off Soundwave and his Cassettes. Apparently, Starscream had been trying to make up for ruining Megatron's fight with Optimus by taking him, but Ratchet doubted this would have eased Megatron's anger.

The Medic shook his head, Megatron really was an idiot at times, treating his own soldiers like that.

Thundercracker was so busy brooding that he didn't notice where he was heading. He had been a loner for so long that his pedes automatically carried him to his favourite spots. He opened the door to the prisoner holding cells and sighed as it closed behind him. His entire body ached from the beatings from Megatron and Starscream. Megatron had beaten the entire trine for Starscream's failure. Follow that with Starscream's wrath and you got what Thundercracker looked like now: dents and gashes covering his entire body, Energon covering his body, and wounded pride and feelings.

Ratchet looked up in surprised as a Seeker entered and slumped to the ground, seemingly not noticing that Ratchet was there. This was a surprise.

As he examined the Seeker in front of him, he saw the clear signs of at least one beating probably more. Once again, Ratchet shook his head, this proved what he'd just been thinking. Knowing there was no point in being silent, he said.

"I can take a look at those if you want."

Thundercracker jumped up and looked around wildly. Who's there?! TC squinted, his optics not working correctly

Ratchet glowered as he saw Thundercracker's squint at him, obviously not seeing well. That Slagger had damaged his optics. Aloud he said, "It's me Ratchet."

"R, Ratchet? Aren't you that Autobot medic?"

Thundercracker's voice was full of caution with an undertone of pain

"Uh, huh. And _you_ need to see a Medic" Ratchet said this kindly, he wouldn't sneer at someone who had gotten an undeserved beating.

Thundercracker stood up straight, fighting the intense pain that wracked his system and said, "I am not weak, Autobot."

Ratchet raised an optic brow.

"Did I say you were?" he asked calmly before saying.

"Though from here I can definitely diagnose stubborn pig-headiness."

Thundercracker growled.

"I am not weak" he mumbled again pain lacing his voice.

You're worse than Ironhide," Ratchet snorted, before standing up. Come here you, and let me look at you."

Thundercracker bit his lower derma plate nervously before walking forward and opening the cell. He then stepped back and watched the medic cautiously

Ratchet smiled as the blue seeker came forward. He moved to one side and indicated that Thundercracker sit down.

Thundercracker followed Ratchet's instructions and winced as he sat. Aft kicking wasn't a joke where Megatron and Starscream were involved.

Ratchet grimaced as he saw Thundercracker wince as he sat down, he'd need to deal with that. Getting up, he said, "It'd be better if you lay down, makes it easier for me."

Thundercracker lay down on his back, wary optics on the medic.

"We're not in my Med Bay so there is a limit to what I can do" Ratchet informed his patient as he scanned him. "But I can still something to fix you up."

Bending down, he started to fix broken wires and put them back in their place. Thundercracker shivered at the gentle hands. Suddenly the door burst open and Megatron and Starscream came in, arguing as usual they froze when they saw Thundercracker and Ratchet.

"Slag," Ratchet hissed as he stood up and turned around to face them. Folding his arms, he said, "What do you two want?"

Thundercracker whimpered as both their eyes focused on him.

"Thundercracker get over here!

Thundercracker shrank back from both voices. He didn't think he could handle another beating. Ratchet's optics narrowed.

"Unless you're taking him to your Med Bay, he isn't going anywhere until I've seen to him."

It was times like this he wished he had his wrench. Really wished.

Starscream knocked the medic backwards and grabbed Thundercracker's wing, dragging him out by force. Without a word both Megatron and Starscream started to beat the light blue seeker.

"Get the hell off him" Ratchet snarled and punched Starscream right where his tanks were located. As the red Seeker doubled up, Ratchet used his own body to smash into Megatron, knocking him off Thundercracker. Quickly getting up, Ratchet grabbed Thundercracker and dragged him away from his fellows.

Thundercracker was oblivious to the medic hanging on to him as he started to run. The only thing that was on his mind was that he had to fly. He was at the launch pad in minutes and took off with the medic still holding on.

This wasn't quite what he'd had in mind but considering how angry Megatron and Starscream were likely to be, he wasn't complaining. He only hoped the blue Seeker knew where he was going

Thundercracker became aware that somebody was hanging onto him after a few minutes. He looked down and stopped in midair, staring at the medic with wide optics.

Grinning nervously, Ratchet nodded, not wanting to let go and wave.

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along," He yelled

Thundercracker was suddenly overcome with fatigue and his thrusters gave out. He felt the wind roar around him as he plummeted to Earth.

"Frag," Ratchet yelled as they plummeted. He started shaking the blue Seeker, not fancying going splat on the hard Earth ground

"Pull up, damn you. Or slow down or something," he yelled as the ground came closer.

Thundercracker didn't register the words but instinct recognized the sensations of falling. He flipped over and managed to power up his boosters to slow the fall. He hit the ground hard absorbing the impact.

Ratchet had held tight as they'd finally slowed but even though the blue Seeker absorbed most of the impact, it was still enough to rattle his insides "Oof" He ground out as he and the Seeker collapsed on the ground. For a moment they lay there, then Ratchet sat up and bending over the fallen Seeker said.

"You okay?"

Thundercracker's optics flickered as he started to offline.

"Frag" Ratchet said softly.

"Don't you fall asleep on me yet, I need to make sure your processor wasn't damaged. Stay with me."

He shook the Seeker gently, trying to get him to focus. Thundercracker groaned and managed to stay online.

"It hurts," he whimpered.

"I know, just let me scan you and then you can sleep," Ratchet quickly scanned Thundercracker's head and to his relief, nothing was wrong. Drawing something from sub-space, he injected a blue substance into Thundercracker's neck and said.

"There, that should take care of the pain and you'll be glad to know there's nothing wrong with your processor."

Thundercracker just shuddered and fell unconscious.

Ratchet sighed as this happened, wishing he still had his comm, but that had of course been disabled when he'd been taken prisoner. Everything would have to be done the hard way. Quickly making sure Thundercracker would be able to travel, he transformed and got the blue Seeker into his back and then set off.

Thankfully before he reached the Ark, he came across Prowl who escorted him back to base, making sure no Decepticons had followed him and Thundercracker. And once at the Ark, he took Thundercracker straight to his Med Bay.

Some time later.

Thundercracker whimpered through nightmare after nightmare. All of them were full of blood and pain.

Ratchet sighed as he saw his patient tossing and turning in his sleep. Putting down his cleaning rag, he reached over and gently smoothed out the lines of pain on Thundercracker's forehead. Poor kid had been through a lot.

Thundercracker jerked awake at the touch.

"W, where am I?"

"Shh, it's okay your safe here in my Med Bay," Ratchet said gently, continuing to work out those pain lines.

Thundercracker trembled and took a deep breath, "Okay."

Nodding, Ratchet says" You've been out for quite a while, so I've pretty much fixed you up. All you need to do now is rest and recover."

Briskly, Ratchet made his way over to a dispenser and poured a cup of Energon before making his way back.

"Energon?" he offered.

Thundercracker lunged and grabbed the cube, gulping it down hungrily.

Smiling, Ratchet said, "Ah, you've got an appetite, that's a good sign."

Thundercracker looked embarrassed.

"I haven't eaten in days. Starscream wouldn't let me."

Ratchet looked at him sharply.

"No Energon in days? Why is that?"

Thundercracker looked down at his hands as he said, "I, I screwed up, okay?"

Ratchet snorted.

"The twins screw up all the time, but they don't get deprived of something as essential as Energon. Just how does your Commander expect you to fight?" he said flatly.

Thundercracker stiffened. "Speaking of Commanders...,"he begun.

"If you're wondering about Prime, he won't come near you until I say so," Ratchet said firmly.

"He doesn't want to talk to me?"

Ratchet shrugged as he said, "He does, but that's because he's Prime, he has to. But like I said he won't until I say so, he agrees you're not enough of a threat for there to be any hurry."

Tundercracker sat bolt upright optics glinting madly.

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

"That you're not about to start blasting everything in sight or attack for no reason," Ratchet said as he eyed him. "Are you?"

Thundercracker sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"No, that's every other Decepticon."

Ratchet gave his shoulder a pat as he said, "Well, there you go. That's why Prime isn't in any hurry, he'll talk to you when you're good and ready."

Thundercracker sighed again, bringing his knees to his chest Ratchet? "I, I'm still hungry...

"Hang on a minute."

Ratchet went and got a another cup of Energon and handed it to Thundercracker, saying, "Don't drink too fast or you'll purge."

Thundercracker nodded as he took it. "I've done that before, but I can't help it. After he punishes me I'm so weak and hungry."

Ratchet's optics glinted dangerously as he said, "This Starscream again or Megatron?"

Thundercracker flinched at Ratchet's tone.

"Both. I'm too free spirited, so they punish me."

Thundercracker kept his head down, focusing on taking the Energon.

"Free spirited? Hell," Ratchet muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Looks back at Thundercracker and said gently, "As long as you're here, you'll get Energon."

Thundercracker nodded and kept his optics on his energon. His insides twisted as he wondered if Ratchet knew what else Starscream and Megatron had done.

Ratchet coughed lightly.

"Thundercracker. Is there anything you want to talk about? Despite what you may have heard, I am good at listening."

Thundercracker looked up, fear in his optics. "No, why do you ask?" His voice was high with discomfort.

"Thundercracker," Ratchet said gently, "I've had several hours to treat and examine you."

Thundercracker stiffened "So what?"

"I've found certain injuries on your body, Thundercracker," Ratchet said softly. "And I know what they mean."

Thundercracker didn't move.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, easily slid into the mask of arrogance that Starscream had taught him how to perfect.

"No? I'm a qualified Medic, Thundercracker and I have seen a lot of things in my time, more than anyone would want to see. And I know you know what I'm talking about, so don't try to pretend otherwise," Ratchet said firmly, arms folded.

Thundercracker snorted looking up, defiance in his optics "What would you know about me? You don't know anything!"

"I know you've been raped by those who should be protecting you," Ratchet said harshly but in a quiet voice.

Thundercracker froze. "I, I have not!"

"Oh so I'm mistaken," Ratchet said with a raised optic brow. "The tears in your port, the damaged wires, that not rape, that's just rough interface?"

Thundercracker snarled, "SHUT UP!"

"They hurt you Thundercracker," Ratchet said quietly, not fazed by Thundercracker's threatening look. "You have to accept what they did was wrong."

Thundercracker leaped up and screamed, "Shut up! You don't know why they did that! I disobeyed orders. I had to be punished!"

"Punished by being _raped?"_ Ratchet says in disbelief.

Seeing Thundercracker about to speak he said, "No, you just listen for a moment. When you disobey, you are disciplined, yes that's true. But you are disciplined by doing punishment chores, losing privileges or even serving in the brig. You are not, I repeat, NOT raped."

Once again Thundercracker started to speak, but Ratchet cuts across him.

"Prime never hurts those under his command like that, and neither do any of his officers. And if anyone is caught doing that, THEY are the ones punished. Don't you dare make excuses for the ones that hurt you, Thundercracker."

Thundercracker bellowed and swung at Ratchet in a blind rage.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

But Ratchet grabbed his fist and spun him around, wrapping the Seeker's arms around his own body and holds him there.

"Let it out," he says quietly as the Seeker thrashes, "Let it all out."

Thundercracker sobbed and screamed trying desperately to get away. But Ratchet refused to let go and held him firmly despite the Seeker's screams. Finally, the blue Seeker started to tire.

Thundercracker eventually collapsed weakly into Ratchet's arms, spent. He cried softly as Ratchet held him close, rubbing his back soothingly, "Shh, it's okay, they can't hurt you here, and you're safe here."

"Why? Why do they hurt me? I try and try and try and they give Skywarp all the praise and pleasure," Thundercracker sobbed.

Ratchet sighed.

"Because he isn't free-spirited," he said softly.

"Because you have a mind of your own which they want to control. So they hurt you, and you try to please them, because more than anything you want them to tell you that you're good and their proud."

Thundercracker trembled and pressed against Ratchet, nodding in agreement.

"But the thing is Thundercracker, you never can. You can never please them, so they will keep on hurting you until you're utterly broken," Ratchet said softly as he continued to comfort the blue Seeker in his arms.

"No," Thundercracker moaned softly, "I just want to please them. They saved me. I just want to fit in."

"That's not fitting in," Ratchet says softly as he took Thundercracker over to the berth so that they could sit down and be more comfortable.

"Even if they saved you from Unicron himself, that doesn't give them the right to treat you like that. Do you understand?"

"Y, yes," Thundercracker whimpered, hugging himself.

Ratchet smiled sadly, "Well, that's a start."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. This chapter is much shorter than the last one but I hope everyone likes it anyway._

_This story was written by me and Prowlsgirl using RP, with me as Ratchet and she as Thundercracker._

_Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker leaned against Ratchet,sniffling.

"I'm sorry I tried to hit you."

Ratchet laughed as he said, "You think none of my patients have ever tried to hit me?"

Ratchet chuckled, holding Thundercracker closer.

"Frankly you're better behaved than most of them, usually I have to whack them with my wrench before they'll listen."

Thundercracker chuckled.

"You sound like Hook."

Ratchet let out a chuckle.

"Ahh, he sounds like my kind of Medic. The twins claim all us Medic were spawned from the same Spark of Unicron.

Thundercracker chuckled and nuzzled against Ratchet unconsciously.

Not quite realising what he was doing, Ratchet held Thundercracker closer as hesaid, "You're going to have to think about you're future at some point but not just now. Not until you've rested and are completely better. So don't you worry, I'm here to take care of you."

Thundercracker purredsoftly.

"Now you don't sound like Hook. He pushes you out of the med bay first thing next morning."

In a teasingly strict voice, Ratchet said, "That is what happens to any trouble makers in my Med Bay, once you're better, you're out."

He shook his head at the thought of the twins**.** "But otherwise, you can stay for as long as you want."

"Yes sir," Thundercracker giggled.

Ratchet gave him a pat.

"Good boy. Least you're polite, he adds with a grumble. "The hooligans I have to deal with, Blaster playing his music at full volume, Prowl refusing to sit still and rest, oh, I could go on."

Thundercracker laughed.

"I like listening to you talk. Your voice is so nice," He murmured without thinking.

Ratchet smiled and without thinking nuzzles Thundercracker's head. "Thank you, I like talking to you too."

Thundercracker paused and then kissed Ratchet's neck hesitantly**.**

Ratchet stroked his head back but saidhesitantly, "Thundercracker....?"

"Hmm," Thundercracker murmured as he continued to kiss Ratchet's neck lovingly.

Ratchet sighed, "I'm your Medic, Thundercracker, I don't want you to feel I'm taking advantage or that you need to repay me in some way."

Thundercracker pulled back, "Oh I-I understand. I'm not pure enough for you."

"No, no, no Thundercracker, I...ah," Ratchet rubbed his forehead. "It has nothing to do with being pure or any such bull-slag. But you've been hurt and there are some who would take advantage, whether you truly wanted it or not. I don't want you making a mistake with me."

"B-but I've wanted you for a long time..." Thundercracker said and blushed.

Ratchet's jaw dropped. He blinked slowly before saying, "Wha....Really? But why? I'm a grouchy old Medic who likes chucking wrenches at Mechs who annoy me, be they Con or Bot."

Thundercracker's blush deepened. "You're a healer. You don't ever hurt anybody who doesn't deserve it. You care about everybody."

"But....but the grouchiness?"

"I don't care. You-you- Oh I can't explain it! I just like you a lot okay?"Ratchet blinked. "Wow." There's silence for a moment and then Ratchet said softly, "You know, I always wished you could be an Autobot, you have so much potential to be great. Ratchet paused again. "And...You don't like hurting others, even humans, and I....like that."

Thundercracker blushed again. "Really?"

Thundercracker stared for a second before lunging forward and kissing Ratchet needily. Caught off balance, Ratchet is thrown back against the berth as Thundercracker greedily kissed him. For a minute, he was frozen, but then he wrapped his arms around Thundercracker and kissed back just as needily Thundercracker trembled and pulled back.

"W-why do I feel so hot?"

"Hmmm, Ratchet grunts and quickly scanned him before saying, almost hesitantly. "I think you're aroused."

Thundercracker smiled. "It never felt this good before. It always hurt."

"Oh baby," Ratchet drew Thundercracker close and growled fiercely. "They're never hurting you again, I swear it. They'll have to get past me first."

Thundercracker trembled at Ratchet's tone. "Everything feels good when you touch me."

Ratchet gave a warm smile. "Good," he said and lightly kissed Thundercracker on the lips.

Thundercracker pressed back eagerly then mumbled through the kiss, "M-make me feel good!"

Ratchet murmured gently through the kissing, "You make me feel good, Thundercracker." Ratchet lay back on the berth, drawing Thundercracker on top of him.

"I-I do?" Thundercracker smiled softly. "Starscream and Megatron never said that to me."

Ratchet snorted. "Don't talk about those Slaggers, Thundercracker," he said and grinned nastily. "If I'm right, Starscream won't be able to hold his Energon down after the way I slugged him and Megatron's got a nice new dent." Ratchet became serious as he said. "They didn't deserve you."

Thundercracker blushed and mumbled, "I don't deserve you."

Ratchet took Thundercracker's head in his hands. "You deserve whoever you want." Ratchet paused and looked away uncertainly. "The question is, do I deserve you?"

Thundercracker pouted "I want you Ratchet! I really do."

Ratchet smiled and kissed him. "Good, because I want you, my Spark."

Thundercracker moaned and arched, grinding against Ratchet. "Please Ratchet."

Ratchet spread his legs and kissed Thundercracker harder. "Do want you want to?" he whispered to Thundercracker.

Thundercracker froze and stuttered, "I-I've never been in charge."

Ratchet lifted his arms over his head and chuckled, "There's a first time for everything."

Thundercracker shuddered and reached down, hesitantly rubbing Ratchet's codpiece.

"Go on, Thundercracker, do it," Ratchet groaned.

"Do what Ratchet?" Thundercracker asked as he rubbed harder.

Ratchet gasped at the sensations and moaned, "Take it off!"

Thundercracker giggled and removed the codpiece. He stared in quiet awe at the half erect length that was revealed to him.

"Wow."

Ratchet playfully swatted him. "Don't flatter me," Ratchet chuckled. "Now it's your turn."

Thundercracker blushed again and looked away. "There are...scars, Ratchet."

"I don't care, Thundercracker," Ratchet said softly as he took Thundercracker's hand.

Thundercracker reached down and slowly took off his codpiece with shaking servos. There were scars, but Ratchet ignores them. He admired Thundercracker for a while before kissing Thundercracker gently, rubbing his thigh against Thundercracker's leg.

Thundercracker trembled, "Oh, th-that feels good."

"Hmmm," Ratchet purred as he pulled Thundercracker closer. He smiled and whispered, "Don't leave me hanging. Do what you want."

Thundercracker looked nervously into Ratchet's optics as he reached down and rubbed the medic's piece. Ratchet groaned and arched into Thundercracker's touches.

"Oh Primus!" Ratchet cried out. "More, please Primus, more!"

Thundercracker rubbed harder and reached his other hand down to touch Ratchet's port.

"Oh yes! That's good! That's very good!" Ratchet reached up to grasp Thundercracker's shoulders as he bucked slightly.

Thundercracker's mind went blank on what to do, so he reached out to his memories and copied what Starscream and Megatron had done to him. He slammed three fingers into Ratchet's port roughly and snarled, "Take it glitch!"

Ratchet gasped in pain and then said gently, "Not so rough, Thundercracker. You're not Starscream."

Thundercracker blinked. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered as he pulled his fingers out. "I won't touch you there again.

"But I want you to," Ratchet said as he took Thundercracker's hand and kissed it. "You haven't had much practice. I understand that, and I also understand you haven't had the best role-models." Ratchet looked him in the optics. "Do it the way you'd like it done to yourself. Come on, try again."

Thundercracker looked confused and ashamed. "But I don't know how I like it."

"Then I'll show you," Ratchet said and paused. "If you want me to."

"Y-yes please!" Thundercracker said with a smile.

"Lean back," Ratchet said softly and smiled as Thundercracker did as asked. Ratchet leaned down and started to gently lick Thundercracker's port. "Do you like that?"

"O-oh! Yes!" Thundercracker hissed.

Ratchet stroked Thundercracker's thighs as he continues to lick and suck, enjoying the taste of Thundercracker's lubricant on his glossa. Thundercacker shuddered and moaned desperately.

"Feels good, Ratchet!"

Ratchet carefully inserted a finger causing Thundercracker to moan louder. "How's that, is that okay?"

"Ooh! Yes!" Thundercracker gasped.

Ratchet inserted another finger, moving them around so that Thundercracker moaned even louder. The medic smiled and leaned up to kiss Thundercracker's lips, before kissing down his body.

Thundercracker shuddered and arched up wildly. "Oh Ratchet! So hot!"

"Are you ready for more?" Ratchet asked as lubricant started to flow over his fingers.

"Oh, w-what's next?" Thundercracker managed to gasp out.

Ratchet leaned back so that Thundercracker could see his hardened piece. "If you want," Ratchet said softly.

Thundercracker trembled as old memories surfaced. "Oh...no hurt?"

"It shouldn't," Ratchet paused. "But if you're scared, take hold and guide me in. I want you to be in control."

"Just do it Ratchet," Thundercracker said and tensed.

"Alright," Ratchet said and positioned himself before gently sliding into Thundercracker. He paused when he was all the way in.

Thundercracker gasped at the penetration then looked at Ratchet with relief and confusion etched into his face. "It-it doesn't hurt."

"Of course not and it shouldn't," Ratchet said firmly before adding, "You want this, I'm not forcing myself in and that's why it doesn't hurt." Ratchet smiled and started to thrust very gently.

Thundercracker's face twisted in raw wonder as pure pleasure raced through his systems. "OH!"

Ratchet thrust a little harder and kissed Thundercracker as his hands gently but firmly grip the Seeker's hips.

"AH! It aches Ratchet!"

"In a good way or a bad way, Thundercracker?"

"G-good! Oh, I don't want it to stop!"

Ratchet groaned as he thrust a little faster, "Whatever you say, my Spark."

"D-don't stop! Ah, you're so big!"

Ratchet increased his speed as Thundercracker bucked into him, gasping with pleasure.

"Oh! F-feels like I'm going to-!" Thundercracker cut off and overloaded with a cry. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet's back started to arch as he felt his own overload descending on him. "Oh, oh.....THUNDERCRACKER!" He screamed as he overloaded and pumped deep inside Thundercracker.

Thundercracker moaned as the overload dwindled. "Wow."

Panting, Ratchet rolled off and lay down beside Thundercracker. "Yeah" he murmured. "Wow."

"That was the best...Thank you Ratchet."

Ratchet sighed contentedly, "You're welcome." Ratchet paused to enjoy the after effects of the overload. "Do you know what it's like now to enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I've never felt anything like that," Thundercracker smiled and nuzzled Ratchet's neck.

Ratchet leaned over and kissed him. "I'm glad you have now."

_Author' s note. The next chapter is the final part of this story, hope you all enjoy it. Ratchet and Thundercracker get a visitor and have a talk in the next chapter. Till then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. As was rightly pointed out by a reviewer, Thundercracker seems to eager for interface if he's the victim of rape. I agree that it's bad when authors rush into that sort of thing but let me explain the reasoning behind this._

_Thundercracker doesn't see it so much as rape as a sort of punishment as he isn't good enough to get better. He longs to be treated gently and enjoy it like his wing mate Skywarp. This is why he jumps at the chance to do it with someone who is not only kind but he is attracted to._

_I hope this makes sense and explains why me and Prowlsgirl wrote it like that._

_This story was co-written by me and Prowlsgirl, I hope you all like._

_Enjoy and please review._

Thundercracker sighed as he said, "I don't want to go back."

"You don't have to," Ratchet said gently before pausing and then giving him another kiss. "I'll talk to Prime but I don't think he'll object, you've got a pretty good track record for a Con."

They suddenly heard a cough from the door way and then someone stated**.** "That won't be necessary Ratchet.

Optimus was standing in the just inside the door, looking rather embarrassed

Ratchet sat bolt upright as he saw Optimus's standing there, blushing. Quickly crossing his legs, Ratchet said,"Prime, what are you doing here?

He held Thundercracker close to him, the Seeker looked rather scared at the sight of the Prime.

"I, uh, came here to check on Thundercracker," Optimus said nervously shifting on one foot.

"He's fine," Ratchet said quickly before coughing**.** "As you can see"

Optimus chuckled around the embarrassment. "He's more than fine. I'm going to have to go back to my quarters after that...display."

This earned him a thrown wrench.

"I'll give you display if you don't shift your aft Prime. Beat it and give my regards to Elita."

Optimus laughed as he ducked the wrench before saying.

"Oh Ratchet! You know I won't tell anyone!"

Ratchet Waggled another wrench threateningly as he said.

"You'd better not. And if I find out you have, especially those twin spawns of Unicron, you're getting a good tailpipe probe."

Optimus chuckled again. "Why in Primus's name would I tell the twins?"

"Just don't Prime," Ratchet said warningly. "In answer to your question, there are many who at times take offense to my way of handlings things, including you I might add."

But then Ratchet smiled, indicating he was joking and accepted Optimus's word.

With a gesture of farewell, Optimus turned to leave. "See you later Ratchet. I'll lock the med-bay for you."

"Thanks Prime, much obliged," Ratchet said before he turned to look sheepishly at Thundercracker as Optimus left and closed the door. "I really should lock it more often, you just can't tell when an emergency will come in."

Thundercracker blushed. "Yeah," he said softly.

He suddenly realized he was naked and tried to cover himself.

Chuckling, Ratchet said, "Thundercracker, I'm a Medic, it's okay." He grinned. "Beside, I'm not much better."

Thundercracker Blushed, "They....they always made fun of me..."

Holding him close, Ratchet said softly, "Only to cover up their own inadequacies. Trust me, I haven't had an interface like that in, oh, so long."

Looking away from Ratchet, Thundercracker stuttered, "I-I just..."

"Yes?" Ratchet enquired gently.

Thundercracker sighed, "I still believe them."

"Oh darling," Ratchet said, holding the Seeker even closer, and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Trust me, that won't last, you'll get over what happened, you just need time to get over their lies."

He paused and then said, "I'll help you..."

"How? The things they said to me Ratchet..."

"Lies, Thundercracker, all lies, to make you feel bad and them better about themselves," Ratchet said fiercely.

Tears welled up in Thundercracker's optics. "But they're true..."

"No, Thundercracker, I promise you their not," Ratchet said before considering something and then he said, "Tell me what they said, and I'll tell you why it isn't true."

Thundercracker shook his head.

"You need to get over what they've said and done," Ratchet said gently. "Otherwise it'll eat away at you, and you'll never be truly happy. I know it's hard but I also know how strong you are, you can do this."

Thundercracker gulped but said, "They said I was w-weak."

"In what way?" Ratchet asked.

"Just weak. That without them I can't survive," Thundercracker said with a shrug.

"And how did they work that out. Have you been with them since you were Sparked?" Ratchet said with a snort.

Thundercracker shook his head.

"No, but I was dying when they found me.

"What happened?" Rathcet said with an intake of breath.

"My city was bombed. Shrapnel was lodged near my spark chamber..."

"I'm glad they did save you, but being in that situation does not make you weak. Many innocent bots were killed or injured in the bombing," Ratchet said softly before adding.

"Thundercracker, staying with them didn't make you weak, you were naturally grateful for what they had done and you tried to repay them. They should have not abused you because you felt you owed them."

Thundercracker just sat there for a minute before nodding, "Okay."

Ratchet smiled, "Good."

There was a slight pause then, "Is there anything else?"

Thundercracker nodded again, "Yeah they said that I'm..."

"What?" Ratchet asked gently as Thundercracker whimpered a little.

Thundercracker blushed as he said, "They always called me horrible in the...berth"

Ratchet snorted.

"Well, I doubt _THEY_ could perform well if they were being raped. I thought you were brilliant just now."

"I hardly did anything," Thundercracker said softly.

Ratchet smiled. "You did enough. Besides that was only once, new couples always take a little time to get know each other better and find out what they like."

He gave a small shrug.

"It's natural for things to be a little awkward at first but they get better, trust me."

"R-Ratchet m-may I..." Thundercracker started to ask but then stopped, blushing.

Smiling reassuringly, Ratchet said, "Go on, you can ask me anything you like."

With a kiss, he added, "Anything at all."

"May-may I touch you?" Thundercracker asked, trembling slightly.

Ratchet paused then smiled. "Yes, you can."

Thundercracker reached out hesitantly to stroke Ratchet's piece.

Ratchet suddenly started giggling, to both their surprise.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes." Ratchet gasped, trying to control himself.

Thundercracker stopped touching immediately.

"Am I that bad?" he asked sadly.

"N, no, I just..." Ratchet stuttered, blushing madly as he said, "....giggle like a Sparkling sometimes when I'm touched like that."

Thundercracker hesitated before starting to stroke again.

Ratchet couldn't stop another giggle escaping, making him blush even more and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, Primus, I sound silly.

Thundercracker giggled, "It's cute."

Giggling madly, Ratchet said, "No one's ever told me I'm cute. Grumpy, workaholic, uptight, that's what I'm used to hearing."

With a smile, Thundercracker said while rubbing harder, "But you are cute."

Ratchet shoulders were now shaking with laughter, but suddenly he let out a moan as he felt himself heat up. "Say that again," he pleaded.

Thundercracker gave a wide smile and lowered his tone, "You are cute," while giving him another squeeze

"Oh Primus," Ratchet cries out as he suddenly became hard under Thundercracker's hand. With a gasp, he said, "I didn't know you're voice could go deep like that."

Thundercracker blushed again.

"They made fun of it, too," he said quietly. "So I stopped."

Panting Ratchet said, "Thundercracker, they are slagging idiots, that is the sexist thing I've ever heard. Please do say something else."

Thundercracker obliged and lowered voice again, "Mmm, you're so sexy spread out underneath me."

Groaning with pleasure, Rathcet said, "Oh, yes that's good Thundercracker, that's very good."

He grinned slyly, "You like me like this, don't you?"

Thundercracker growled again. "Oh slag yeah, you're so nice like that!"

Lying back on the berth, Rathcet said, "You want me, don't you?"

Thundercracker growled loudly while squeezing Ratchet then slapped him hard.

Catching his hand, Ratchet said gently, "Not too rough remember, do to me what you'd like done to yourself."

Kissing the hand, he said, "Come on then, do you want me?"

Thundercracker blushed furiously.

"I-I'm sorry. That's what they do to me. I-I just..."

"Shh it's okay, I know it's hard not to use that experience, but just do your best. I don't mind being dominated, just not use violence, okay?" Ratchet said with a smile.

Thundercracker nodded, "Okay."

He leant down to kiss the spot he hit. "Better?"

Ratchet's smile grew wider, "Yeah."

He leant up to kiss TC before leaning back down and saying, "Do that sexy voice again."

Thundercracker felt his optics dim as he lowers his voice again, "I want you, Ratchet. You know I do."

Ratchet smiled, "I know. And you know that I want you, don't you?"

Thundercracker blushed. "Why? I'm not desirable."

"Sure you are, Thundercracker," Ratchet said gently. "You're good looking, you're kind, honourable and did I mention your sexy voice?"

Thundercracker blushed harder at this. "At this rate, I'll never be able to please you."

"What are you talking about, of course you please me," Ratchet said indignantly before pausing and then saying. "Does this old grouchy bot please you?"

"Of course you do! And you're not old and grouchy! I-I just..." Thundercracker shook his head and leaned down to kiss Ratchet deeply.

Ratchet was at first surprised, but he soon recovered and kissed back hard, wrapping his arms around Thundercracker. The Seeker reached down and hesitantly stroked Ratchet's piece. This caused Ratchet let out a un-Ratchet type giggle as he felt himself heat up in response to Thundercracker touch. Pleased at the result, he stroked it more firmly.

Ratchet felt himself grow under Thundercracker's hand making it clear that he wanted more.

"Ohh, Thundercracker," he groaned.

"Uh, uh Thundercracker...." He moaned suddenly.

Thundercracker purred in response as he stroked a bit harder. "Yes?"

"T, t, take me," Ratchet panted as he become fully erect. "Please."

Thundercracker hesitated. "I-I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't, Thundercracker," Ratchet said gently even as he looked desperate. "You can do it"

Thundercracker hesitantly looked down then blushed. "I-I can't- I-I mean, I'm not..."

"What is it, Thundercracker?" Ratchet prompted.

"I-I'm not...aroused yet Ratchet. I-I can't really please you while I'm soft..."

"Then what can I do to arouse you?" Ratchet purred, stroking Thundercracker's cheek.

Thundercracker blushed, "I-I was wondering if you'd...suck me..."

Thundercracker whispered the last part. Ratchet grinned.

"Sure, I'll do that Thundercracker."

Sitting up, Ratchet gently pushed Thundercracker's legs apart and lowered his head between them. Thundercracker squeaked in surprise. He hadn't expected Ratchet to do it.

Ratchet took Thundercracker's soft piece in his mouth and started to suck. Thundercracker gave a loud cry as his hands pressed onto Ratchet's helm. Ratchet grasped Thundercracker's piece with one hand as he sucked and started to squeeze.

Thundercracker groaned and felt himself becoming aroused.

"Like that, huh?" Ratchet said between sucks and gentle licks.

"Y-yes! More?"

"My pleasure," Ratchet said and continued administering to the blue Seeker.

"You taste good, Thundercracker,"

"I, I..... Ah!" Thundercracker grunted softly.

Ratchet let Thundercracker go deeper into his mouth as he started sucking harder than ever, giving off small moans of pleasure.

Thundercracker cried out louder, "Oh R-Ratchet!"

Ratchet grunted as Thundercracker gave an involuntary thrust but he kept going.

"R-Ratchet! C-can I be inside y-you? P-please!" the blue Seeker groaned as he panted with arousal.

Ratchet realised Thundercracker now had solid piece so with a groan he said, "Yes."

Thundercracker trembled as he lined himself up with Ratchet's port, "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Thundercracker," Ratchet groaned, his optics sparking with want. "Please."

Thundercracker thrust forward gently, gasping at the wet heat that surrounded him.

"Ahh," Ratchet cried as he was entered but it turned into a long moan of need. "That feels so good."

"Thundercracker pushed in until his hips were flush against Ratchet's. "I-I'm all the way in"

"Good Thundercracker," Ratchet gasped, gripping Thundercracker's hips with his legs as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Now, frag me."

Thundercracker blushed even as he began to pull out and thrust back in.

"Oh yes, yes, yes YES," Ratchet yelled as Thundercracker did this. "More, don't stop."

Thundercracker moved out and back in slightly harder.

"Uh, uh, AH," Ratchet yelped as his sweet spot was hit Hmmm He groaned as Thundercracker briefly withdrew before thrusting in again.

Thundercracker's cheeks were flushed in pleasure as he started thrusting into Ratchet harder, gasping desperately. Ratchet started to buck back as he was thrust into again and again, he could not remember the last time he had had this much pleasure.

"Thundercracker.....oh that's good."

"I-it is?" Thundercracker managed to gasp as he thrust harder.

"Oh yes, can't you feel it," Ratchet panted, now clinging desperately to the blue Seeker above him. "Hmm, so good..."

"Y-you are tight!" Thundercracker gasped needily, thrusting harder, aiming for Ratchet's sweet spot.

"Haven't done this...in a long time," Ratchet grunted before yelling as his sweets pot was hit once again. "AH!"

Thundercracker moved faster, thrusting harder.

"Gah," Ratchet suddenly cried. "I think I'm close, Thundercracker......overload coming..."

"I-I'm close, too!" Thundercracker gasped.

"Heh, that's good, don't want to leave you hang...ah ah AH," Ratchet broke off with a scream as overload hit him in a rush of lubricant.

"R-RATCHET!" Thundercracker yelled as he propelled his hips as deep into Ratchet as he could as he overloaded hard

Ratchet gasped as Thundercracker thrust hard before pumping straight into him with a yell. Ratchet slumped back against the berth as Thundercracker collapsed onto of him with a groan of satisfaction.

Thundercracker just lay there on Ratchet, unable to move. Ratchet lay there panting, the blue Seeker still inside of him but not regretting anything. Wrapping his arms around Thundercracker neck, he gave him a kiss and said, "You enjoy that?"

Thundercracker nodded weakly, "F-felt so good."

"Glad you liked it," Ratchet said with a tried smile.

"D-did you like it?"

"Oh yeah," Ratchet said with a grin. "I liked it a lot."

Thundercracker smiled and lay his head down on Ratchet's chest, "Good."

"Hmmm, I think we could both do with a little recharge," Ratchet said, snuggling into Thundercracker

"Mmhmm..." Thundercracker sighed.

"Maybe later we could share a couple of cubes of High Grade," Ratchet suggested sleepily.

"I haven't had high grade in vorns..." Thundercracker replied softly.

"Really?" Ratchet asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Well, we got some nice home brewed stuff here that I think you should like," Ratchet said with a smile. "I got some stashed in my office, usually need it after some idiot comes in with a stupid injury."

Thundercracker giggled, "Like the twins?"

Ratchet snorted.

"Oh yeah like one time, they got tree branches stuck in their afts, how did they manage that?"

Thundercracker giggled.

"Kinky interfacing?"

This made Ratchet burst out with laughter. "Oh, you are bad Thundercracker."

TC smirked. "I _AM_ a Decepticon."

Ratchet laughed before turning serious, Stroking Thundercracker check gently, he said, "Are you still, Thundercracker?"

"I-I don't know anymore." Thundercracker sighed.

"Want do you want to be?" Ratchet asked kindly.

Thundercracker went silent and dipped his head.

"You don't have to decide now, Thundercracker," Ratchet said gently. "Whatever you decide, I'll understand."

"I-I'm tired of being abused,"

Ratchet smiled sadly as he held Thundercracker to him. "I'm sorry Thundercracker,"

Thundercracker didn't respond, instead he nuzzled Ratchet's neck and pressed a couple of kisses to the sensitive metal. Ratchet sighed with pleasure as Thundercracker did this, and he nuzzled his face in return. Thundercracker relaxed slowly into Ratchet's chassis.

"You're safe with me, Thundercracker," Ratchet said softly. "I won't let anyone hurt ever again."

"I-I know that now," Thundercracker whispered softly.

"I'm glad ," the white Medic said quietly.

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep Thundercracker, I won't leave you,"

Thundercracker smiled softly and drifted into recharge.

Ratchet rubbed his back as he too started to slip into recharge. Before he did, he sent a message to Prowl, warning him that he was not to be disturbed unless there was an emergency. The two slept in each other's arms, not knowing what the future held, but knowing that they would be there for the other.

The End.

_Author's note. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that, it was great fun writing it. From me and Prowsgirl, have a nice weekend and don't forget to review. Until next time._


End file.
